Just To Keep You Safe
by HideMyWings
Summary: [Destiel] Dean wants to be protected instead of always protecting other people. But he has no clue how he is gonna combine this with the job.


Dean was done with the job. It's not like he hated saving people, killing those evil sons of bitches, being on the road with Sammy all the time. That was not it at all. The problem was.. well, it was complicated. Every time he protected someone he felt it inside of him. He was willing to give his life for those people, saving them. He would comfort those who were broken on the inside, the little kids who lost their parents. But the truth was, he was a bigger mess than any of them. There was just one thing he needed so desperately, that one thing that no one could give him. He needed to feel save, to have someone protect him. To have someone stand between him and a monster, willing to give their lifes for him. He also knew this was a thing that Sam was willing to do for him every time necessary, but that wasn't the kind of someone he meant. He needed someone who would stay strong for him, so he would be able to break down without people getting hurt. He'd never admit this to anyone, not even Sam. He was sure they wouldn't be able to understand. Dean also thought he had find this person a long time ago, the only problem was, this person appeared to be a freaking angel. There was no way in either heaven or hell this person knew he would be able to do this and Dean wasn't gonna tell him. Hell no. This person was Castiel. He had told himself many freaking times that this couldn't happen, and that he couldn't ask this from Castiel. He then also told himself he couldn't have the kind of feelings about the angel he did have. None of this worked though, and as Castiel popped up everywhere either expected or unexpected Dean's need, his craving for the angel grew stronger and stronger.

As on this one specific day Sam noticed, or he had noticed all along, Dean didn't know for sure, that something was going on. "Dude, you've been acting weird for weeks, and you think I don't notice, but I do. Because I'm your brother and I'm around you all the time, and I know when something is wrong." Dean turned his head to look at Sam who was sitting next to him in the front seat of the Impala, "Nothing's wrong." Was all he answered, and he turned his head and attention back to the road. Sam frowned, "Well if nothing's wrong there still is something you're not telling me, and you think you can hide it from me, Dean. But you can't, and if you're not gonna talk to me at least go talk to someone else, and don't lie." Dean looked at Sam as in reflex, "I did not lie to you, and I ain't gonna talk to you, because you know what? There's nothing wrong. I'm fine." He said knowing Sam wouldn't believe this lie, but what else could he say? Dean put the radio on, turning the volume louder. They continued their journey in silence. Once they had found a motel and had their room Dean got out to get food, leaving Sam behind.

Dean took his car and got himself and Sam some cheese burgers and fries and drove back, thinking about what he was supposed to tell Sam as he couldn't continue trying convincing he was fine. Sam clearly didn't buy it, and as he was okay, he wasn't fine at all. When he got back to the motel he walked to the room, fast and without looking up, thinking about what he was gonna do now, as he bumped into someone he clearly hadn't seen. "Sorry-" Dean started but shut up immediately when he saw who he had bumped into, he looked confused at the guy standing right in front of him. "Cas, what are you doing here?" He asked sounding a bit more harsh than expected. The angel looked offended. "Sorry, but I just didn't expect to see you here." Cas had been looking down at his feet but now looked up to Dean. "It's okay, I should have announced myself."

Dean nodded sinking back in his thoughts, everything better than looking at the angel too much and realizing he had fallen in love with him. Because he had NOT fallen in love with an angel, and definitely not Castiel. "What are you thinking about?" Cas asked, Dean opened his mouth but immediately shut it again as he had almost said 'you'. "Dean, are you okay?" Castiel asked this puzzles expression written all over his face. "Yeah," Dean said and paused for a bit, "yeah, I'm fine. Now tell me, what are you doing here?" Dean asked as he emptied his head of Cas and opened it again for Cas. It was rather confusing. "I- I was checking in on you, I haven't heard from you in weeks." Cas said this tone in his voice like he wasn't sure whether to continue or stop. "And..?" Dean asked hoping for some good news so he could take his head off things. "And nothing." Cas answered. "Nothing?" Dean asked rather confused, "as in.. nothing?" Castiel gave him another one of those puzzled looks. "Yes, that's what I said." Dean nodded, "Well, that's good, right?" He said walking past Castiel towards his and Sam's motel room.

"Dean, you don't understand." Castiel said, because of course there was something wrong with nothing. Nothing could be ever right, so why would nothing be right, right? "I have heard absolutely nothing, from either angels, demons, anything. There is nothing." Dean sighed and turned around, back to face Castiel, "Well, that's good, no human sacrifices today. A bit of rest for us." He said the hopefully. "Dean." Was all Castiel said. Dean sighed once again, sometimes he really hated the job. "Right, I get it. Nothing. Let's see what Sammy knows about this." He said as he turned around and got his key out of his pocket to open the door of the motel room.

"Sammy, I'm back." He yelled. " Good, so-" Sam said but stopped when he saw Castiel standing behind Dean. "Hey Cas, what are you doing here?" He asked curious. "Oh, Cas has nothing, as in nothing." Dean answered for the angel. "That's what I was gonna tell you. I found absolutely nothing, not in the papers, not on the internet." Dean turned back to Castiel, "Do you hear something on radio angel?" he asked his hand kind of pointlessly pointing up to Castiel's head. Castiel looked like he was gone for a second, not answering Dean. "Cas?" Dean asked again. "It's strange." Was all Castiel said, his eyes going from Dean to Sam and back to Dean. Dean looked expectantly at Castiel together with Sam, "Cas, what is strange?" but Castiel didn't seem to hear or either notice them at all.

"Cas?" Dean asked. The angel snapped back and looked at Dean confused as if he hadn't just asked him a question. "What is strange, Cas?" Dean repeated himself. "It's just-" Cas started his sentence but looked unsure of how to continue it. "Cas?" Sam now asked. "It's just that there's nothing to hear. I don't hear anything, it's like there's nobody there." Dean and Sam now exchanged a look, "Nobody?" Dean asked. "Yes, as in nobody, Dean." Sam said impatient. "Just to be sure." Dean muttered under his breath as he turned around and poured himself a drink.

"So there's nothing on radio angel, no sign of demons, no sign of anything?" Dean stated more than he asked, "Sounds like a freaking vacation to me." He said and finished his drink after which he collapsed on the bed. "Good, so now I am gonna sleep, and you two see what you're gonna do. Just leave me alone." He said and didn't bother to listen to what either Sam or Castiel had to say when he sunk down in a deep sleep.

* * *

**I will be trying to upload as soon as possible though I think I might be busy with school, and other stuff. I hope this story is gonna turn out as good as I wanted it to be because I'm not so sure about this first chapter. Would be sweet to let me know what you think. Please don't try and judge too much, it's my first ever Destiel fanfic. Thanks for reading! (: **


End file.
